Impossible
by twilightlovengirl
Summary: Gracie is Bonnie and Damon's daughter. One day Bonnie just left and Damon looked everywhere for her but she was gone. 3 years later she returned with her 2 year old daughter, Gracie that looks almost exactly like Damon. What will Damon do as Bonnie tells Damon she will die in four days and she is his daughter, and she needs him to take care of her? Will Damon do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Impossible! **

**Author: twilightlovengirl**

**Summary: **_Gracie is Bonnie and Damon's daughter. One day Bonnie just left and Damon looked everywhere for her but she was gone. 3 years later she returned with her 2 year old daughter, Gracie that looks almost exactly like Damon. What will Damon do as Bonnie tells Damon she will die in four days and she is his daughter, and she needs him to take care of her? Will Damon do it? _

**3****rd**** POV**

_Impossible _that word has been running through her head the whole day. It's has to be wrong. It has to be! The only man she ever 'did it' with was Damon Salvatore, and he can't reproduce! This is crazy! She has to be wrong. Well, she has been eating more, gaining wait, throwing up in the morning. Ugg this is annoying!

"Bonnie?" she whipped her head over in that direction she heard her name being called.

"Y-Yes" she answered her mom, Abby.

"Is something wrong honey?" her mom asked.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. Sorry it's just my head is in the clouds today" Bonnie chuckled nervously.

Abby nodded, but looked worried.

A month passed she has been avoiding Damon at all costs. He has been calling her, searching for her, everything she just won't look at him.

She knows she's right, somehow she got pregnant with a Vampire and she will figure it out. But she is leaving first she can't tell Damon or anyone. she can deal with this she will have the baby never see a certain blue eyed Vampire ever again. Bonnie loves him but she can't tell him. He will think she is lying. Who was she kidding, if someone told her, a year ago, that she would be carrying a half Vampire right now she would have laughed and called the people with white jackets.

OMG she never thought this trough she is going to be a mother, a single mother. Wow.

She needs to go to the witch house she can ask the spirits about this.

She goes to the witch house, she sits on the ground and lights all the candles and calls the spirits.

_Yes_

**_Spirits I need your help, I am pregnant with a slave to the suns child. I need to know what will happen and what I should do. _**She pleaded.

_Ahh I see young one, we have only seen this twice in our many years._

**_What happened? _**

_The child, it will be an abomination of nature, half witch half slave to the sun. It will be a girl, the most beautiful of both kinds. It can live off blood or human food. It can do what the hybrid, Nicklaus, can do but better. She can run supper speed but faster, compel anyone or thing, can't die unless a witch gives her life and has the power of 100 dead witches, can do all witch abilities, she will basically be unstoppable, and she will smell of the most beautiful things to vampires, if a vampire drinks all of her blood they will walk into the sun without a daylight ring and will have the ability to make a vampire about 400 years stronger, she would live if a vampire drank from her but it would hurt and she would need human blood to live from the attack, the rest of her ability's will be revealed soon enough, and you, as one of the parents must raise her right or she will destroy the world. She will stay at the age 17._

**_Oh my! But why me?_**

_You will be the perfect person to do it. _

**_What will happen to me spirits?_**

_You will have the child in normal time, but will be a bunch more painful you will have her then raise her for almost 2 years on her second birthday you shall get a mark on your wrist that looks like a werewolf bite off of a Vampire but it will kill you in an hours' time. The reason you get the mark is to make sure you don't create another abomination; you shall die for your part in her life. You will leave her with someone that you know will take care of her. And raise her to be good. _

**_Thank you spirits! Is there anything else I should know?_**

_You shall find the rest on your own. _

Bonnie got up and went back to her house and started packing she was leaving for Seattle. She already loves this little baby more than life itself she would have no problem dying for her. On her second birthday she would give her to Damon with-

She felt something in her pocket suddenly, 900,000,000 dollars and a note that says

_Bonnie I believe in you, you can do this! I'll see you soon sweetheart_

_ -Love Grams_

_PS: Look in other pocket, it has all the information you will need and a note from the spirits and me telling that Vampire you love what your baby will be and everything. _

She looked up and smiled. In her other pocket sure enough there was the things she said.

**Damon's POV**

Ever since Bonnie and I, 'did it', as she liked to call it (cue roll eyes) she hasn't talked to me at all, it's been weird. I love her so I've been searching for her I'm going to her house again.

Right as I'm about to knock Bonnie's dad walks out I say "Hello I'm Bonnies friend, Damon Salvatore. Is Bonnie here?" I said, because usually Abby opens the door.

He looked shocked "What do you mean she isn't with you, she said she was staying at Damon's house for the night." My turn to be shocked.

"No I haven't spoken to her in 2 weeks; she has been avoiding all of her friends." I said starting to worry.

"I better go find her." He said. I nodded then left.

I was searching for Bonnie's scent when suddenly caught it but when it was there it ended at the middle of the trees. She must have gotten into a car then I fallowed the way the car sent but then it felt as if I wasn't invited outside the town I couldn't leave. She must have used some Witchy magic thing so we couldn't fallow her. She must need to do something really important. I tried for a couple more hours then I decided if she wants to be alone then so be it. He will wait till the thing breaks. I went home and poured me a drink. And waited…

**20 seconds later**

Uh I'm so bored! I need some entertainment! Better go hunt.

**Bonnie's POV**

**7 months later **

_October, 13_ the day that changed my life I had my baby girl, the spirits where right she was beautiful. She was my world she looked almost exactly like Damon but with some me in it. She just was plain out amazing. She had jet black hair with piercing dark blue eyes (My eyes and Damon's make dark blue, THE brown and blue) with olive toned skin, from me; wrapped in a pink blanket. She was amazing. She was Gracie Aria Bennett-Salvatore

**8 months later **

**(A/N I don't really know when this stuff happens so correct me if I'm wrong, but she is a pretty smart baby)**

Gracie said her first words yeah! I have actually made her a scrap book for Damon to see when I give her to him. It has all kinds of picture of me and her and her and me. Her first word was 'mama' she was a very smart baby. She is growing up fast and I know I'm going to die soon but I love every minute of my life with Gracie.

My parents, Damon, and everyone else has called texted and everything but I can't answer. I have to stay with Gracie till I die.

**Damon's POV**

I've been a wreak without Bonnie, I miss her so much. I've slept around, gotten drunk, and killed a whole bunch while Bonnie was gone. I need her.

**Bonnie POV **

**Almost 15 months later about four days till Bonnie die. (Don't worry I'll show flash-backs :) )**

Today we are going back to Mystic Falls, VA. I will die in four days, and need to tell Damon about his daughter. She is smart but she is shy, I keep wondering how she will react to him. She has already had an attack by Katharina. I hope he believes me I'm so nerves.

"Momma where we go 'in?" My sweet little Gracie asked me.

I signed but said "We are going to meet new people and I want you to be on your best behavior, okay?" I asked. She nodded and smiled.

We arrived there I took a deep breath and knocked. Damon answered the door and stopped everything and just starred at us, it was kind of creepy. I felt this huge pain in my wrist, again. "Ahhhhhh!" I yelled. Gracie looked shocked but she has seen me like this for couple of days now. But it got Damon out of his trance.

**Damon POV**

I was drinking my bourbon when the doorbell rang and got up to answer it annoyed. Why would anyone come her, I have been awful for a while now! Ugg stupid people. I was about to say '_Go away!' _but when I saw it was Bonnie I froze I couldn't move. I just couldn't believe it. Then she started yelling in pain and I got out of my daze, I guess you could say. She stopped yelling and then I notice this about 2 year old girl she was beautiful, She had jet black hair with piercing dark blue eyes, that you could just stare at forever, with olive toned skin. She was gorgeous. I felt very protective of her, for some reason.

"Bo-Bonnie?" I finally said.

She nodded and went up and kissed me on the lips then I heard a gagging sound come from the little one.

I chuckled and looked at her and said "Sorry, Sweetie. I'm Damon." I chuckled and held out my hand for her to shake.

She chuckled and looked at my huge hand compared to hers and put her two hands in my big one to shake.

She was so cute. "I'm Gr-Gracie." She said with a cute smile.

I smiled and looked back at Bonnie. She asked "May we come in? I have a lot to tell you."

I nodded.

We walked in and sat on the couch. An awkward silence fell over us, I waited patiently for her to explain.

"Gracie honey, why don't you go play in the other room while me and Damon talk, okay. No ease dropping!" Bonnie finally said.

I chuckled. Gracie signed but nodded, then left.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

She signed. "I left because I got pregnant, with a Vampire and didn't know what to do, I went to the witch house and they told me everything, they gave me money, they guided me on raising Gracie. I am here now because the Vampire I got pregnant with is you Damon, she is yours and my child. She looks exactly like you, for goodness sake! Damon I didn't know how you would react but I need you now. So here this will explain everything." Bonnie took out a letter addressed to me. I was still in shock that Vampires can have kids so I took the letter and it read…

_Dear Damon,_

_ I know this must be a shock to you but its true Bonnie has had a Slave to the Suns child. Your child too be exact. She loves you. This is what you need to know about your child Damon; The child, it will be an abomination of nature, half witch half slave to the sun. The most beautiful girl of both kinds. It can live off blood or human food. It can do what the hybrid, Nicklaus, can do but better. She can run supper speed but faster, compel anyone or thing, can't die unless a witch gives her life and has the power of 100 dead witches, can do all witch abilities, she will basically be unstoppable, and she will smell of the most beautiful things to Vampires, if a Vampire drinks all of her blood they will walk into the sun without a daylight ring and will have the ability to make a vampire about 400 years stronger she will live though it but she would need human blood to survive it, the rest of her ability's will be revealed soon enough, and you, as one of the parents must raise her right or she will destroy the world. She will stay at the age 17._

_ P.S Bonnie will die on Gracie's 2__nd__ birthday. It is on October 13. Her full name is Gracie Aria Bennett-Salvatore. The rest Bonnie will tell you, Good Luck young one. _

_ -The Spirits_

Well this is weird. I have a child that could defeat Klaus or take over the world. Just my fucking luck. I am very shocked to say the least. I can't be a Dad I would fail at it miserably she would be messed up or some shit. What am I going to do?

**Bonnie POV**

I waited patiently on him to say something but he just looked in shock. I chuckled nervously "I know right imagon my view when they told me this."

He smiled a bit and said "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Did you read the letter I'm going to die in four days, Damon. And my parents they would make me get an abortion, I had to leave. And I didn't know how you would react."

"Damon Gracie is the most precious thing you will ever meet. I love her so much. Damon you can do this for me, I know you can. You will always have a part of me with you." She smiled taking his hands in his.

It was a heartwarming moment until Damon heard Gracie clearing her thought and saying "Where is the potty?"

He chuckled and said "Fallow me Miss." He led her to the bathroom.

When he came back Bonnie had a heartwarming smile on her face.

"Bonnie are you going to tell anyone else you're here?" Damon asked her.

**Damon's POV**

Bonnie looked like she was thinking for a minute and said "Yea I miss everyone. But first, Gracie how about we go and get some ice cream with Damon?"

Gracie instantly smiled.

When Gracie was running to the car I finally asked "Bonnie when are we going to tell her I'm her dad?"

"How about when we get ice cream?" she asked.

I nodded. Then we went to the car and went to an ice cream shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Gracie's POV**

We were going to get Ice cream! I am so happy! With Damon also, I like Damon he is awesome so far, I haven't known him for long but he sounds and looks nice, so he has to be good, right?

**Damon's POV**

I am nervous, and for me that almost never happens. I don't know how she will take it, 1) she has a dad now. 2) Her mom is going to die on her birthday. What a happy day for them… there is so much sarcasm in my voice.

We are almost there, I can see it. The ride has been silent except for Gracie's random chatting about ice-cream. Weird kid.

"I heard that if you have ice-cream for breakfast every day you will have a happy life, and get a puppy. Mommy can we get a puppy?" Gracie says. I chuckle softly about her rambling but I look at Bonnie amused. I know Bonnie is allergic to dog fur. So I wait for her answer.

"Uhhh maybe one day. Okay, honey?" Bonnie says trying to avoid the subject.

"Ok" Gracie's says.

We get to the place and we unbuckle Gracie. But once she got out she ran to the ice-cream shop. I laughed; she really loves ice-cream.

"Damon do you want to tell her or should I?" Bonnie asked quietly.

I really didn't know maybe she should so Gracie would actually believe it.

"You so she can believe it. Right?" I asked.

"Okay." She said.

I pulled her back and asked "Are you going to tell her you are going to- ahh you know die?"

She laughed quietly and then remembered the serious question. "Yeah she needs to know."

Then we walked inside together.

I went to get ice cream after they told me what they wanted. I got it and paid for it.

"So Gracie, what is your favorite color?" I asked.

"Purple!" she exclaimed.

I chuckled at her excitement.

Then she surprised me by saying "What's your favorite color?"

"Red and Black." I say.

"Those are my second and third! Oh my goodness!"

I raise an eyebrow at Bonnie to conform this. She chuckles and nods, I chuckle too. She really is my kid…

Then Bonnie gets serious "Gracie I have some news, okay?" she asks, and Gracie nods.

"I'm going to go to haven in four days; and Damon is your dad." She says, basically dropping it all on her.

She gets water in her eyes, and goes up and hugs Bonnie. I feel kind of left out but then I feel small arms going around me. I look down and there stands Gracie looking up at me with a smile on her face.

She whispers "Hi Daddy."

I didn't even notice but I was crying. She looked worried so I smiled to reassure her I was happy. She smiled back.

Bonnie is soft sobbing looking at us, and then it finally drawled on me Bonnie is going to die, and I'll be a single parent, and the love of my life will be dead.

-End Of Chapter 2-

**A/N: Okay that is a basically a kind of filler chapter! Warm and Fuzzy Damon! Yeah! There is another chapter! Your welcome! Lol! **

**QUESTIONS:**

**Do you think Bonnie is going to die? **

**What will happen to Bonnie?**

**Do you like Warm and Fuzzy Damon or Sarcastic and Witty Damon better?**

**-Love You All, Don't Die! **


End file.
